1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of hunting camouflage, and more particularly to a highly portable, reflective hunting blind for substantially obscuring a hunter when observing and firing upon prey.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, hunters and other outdoorsmen, such as photographers and birdwatchers, have used concealment methods to hide themselves from wildlife. Customary methods include some type of structure that removes the hunter from an animal's line of sight, such as tree stands, or “blinds”, which are structures used to hide the person from catching the animal's attention. Such blinds include fabric ground blinds, box blinds, elevated box blinds or natural blinds, which are made of natural materials. Each of these methods has advantages and disadvantages that are known in the art.
A hunter using one or more of these concealment methods may get “busted”, which is a term used to describe when the animal becomes aware of the hunter due to a failure of the concealment method or other reason, such as when a hunter makes a mistake in use of the concealment method. For example, the wind may shift allowing the animal to detect the hunter's scent, or the hunter may make a noise.
Disadvantages of traditional hunting blinds, such as tree stands, include that they are heavy, cumbersome and difficult to carry into and out of the woods. Additionally, such stands can be noisy and time-consuming to set up and remove, which can scare away game. Tree stands require the availability of a tree of a size within a specific range, and such a tree may not be found in the desired hunting location.
Due to the nature of how tree stands are used, such stands have the potential to be very dangerous. Death and disability can result from a fall from a tree stand, or if the hunter falls while installing or getting into such a stand. A hunter must be physically fit to carry a tree stand or blind into the woods and install it. A hunter who has poor health can suffer a heart attack or stroke due to the extreme physical demands placed on him by installation of a tree stand.
Even if the stand works well, hunters who use tree stands find it difficult to move to another location quickly if they get “busted” or if they simply want to hunt in different areas. Still further, tree stands allow for very little concealment of the hunter, which means that a hunter is exposed to view by animals, and cannot move around for comfort or even to use game calls. Also important is that hunters in tree stands are not well protected from wind, which can be substantial 8 to 15 feet above the ground. It is impractical to use a portable heater in the small space provided by a tree stand.
Fabric ground blinds eliminate some disadvantages of the tree stand, but have other disadvantages. For example, most fabric ground blinds cannot be set up quickly. Instead, they must be “brushed in” with branches and leaves to conceal their shape in order to be effective. Additionally, they must be left in an area for a period of time so wildlife can become accustomed to their unnatural shape. These limits affect their use on public lands due to regulations prohibiting cutting brush and limitations on leaving a blind in place for an extended period of time. Some fabric ground blinds also have viewing and firing restrictions that prevent use around their entire perimeter.
Elevated box blinds are not easily transported due to their weight, and are expensive when compared to other types of blinds and tree stands. Such blinds must similarly be left in an area for an extended period of time to allow wildlife to adapt to their shape and/or structure. Such blinds are not practically re-located, nor can they be set up and used quickly. Thus, they are not practical for public land use.
Natural blinds are time-consuming to build, because the hunter must use brush, logs, leaves and other natural elements. They are not portable due to their construction. Hunters are exposed to wind in such blinds, and they are not practical for public lands.
Therefore, the need exists for a hunting blind that overcomes many of the disadvantages of the existing concealment methods and apparatuses.